And What Comes After
by TFRiD Queen
Summary: One-shot skyshipping; Based on chapter 9 of Kiyuzanova's "Quasar", explores a 'what-if' scenario with Yuma and Kotori. What if Yuma hadn't left right away, what if they were to go their separate ways that night, only to come together in a way that they may both regret the next morning... Heavy adult themes. UPDATE: Extra scenes now posted.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Doing a one-shot interlude while I try and come up with a plot for the next chapter of KEIKAKU and figure out my next major skyshipping project.

In the meantime, Kiyuzanova (the talented and lovely author of _Quasar_) has kindly lent me her versions of older!Yuma and older!Kotori to 'play' around with, so to speak...I've always admired her story and writing skills in _Quasar_, and so I wanted to mess around with those two on my own terms. This can be viewed as a total stand-alone, if you haven't read _Quasar_, although I wrote this with chapter 9 in mind.

Again, keep in mind that I'm just **borrowing** the characters/settings, **this has nothing to do with **_**Quasar**_** nor does it have any plot input from the original author nor will it influence the future chapters of **_**Quasar**_**. **And be prepared for sex.

* * *

He really needed to invest in some damn blinds, or at least some better curtains. Bright sunlight filtered through the cramped attic space, which, along with the incessant sounds of the constant construction going on in Neo Domino, did nothing to ease the pounding reminder of last night's binge-drinking in his head—_why had he even agreed to a drink in the first place anyway—_or the nausea that was starting to rise in the back of his throat. Groaning slightly, he clawed his way out of the tangles of sheets, hoping to at least make it to the bathroom before—

—_the sheets wound around them like a prison but he was too lost in their pleasure to even notice, to even care—_

Without warning he slumped against her warm body, shock temporarily overtaking his hangover as the memories of last night came back in a rush of blurred feelings and emotions, all running together due to the amount of alcohol that had been involved.

Anger...Lust...Guilt...Passion...

"...Yuma...?" Her voice, thick with sleep, pierced through his brooding and suddenly he realized exactly where they were and how they got there. He didn't dare turn his head nor acknowledge her presence, because he was afraid if he did, he would never have the strength to turn away. Without another word, he stumbled and groped his way towards the bathroom (damn hangover was still affecting his movements) and shut the door, hoping she would get the point.

Kotori blinked a few times, eyes still straining to adjust to the harsh sunlight. A few seconds later she heard the unmistakable sound of him vomiting into the toilet and she sighed, sinking back into the now-crumpled sheets as she attempted to will her own headache to go away. It wasn't working very well though, and she feared that she would have to take her turn at the toilet if she didn't take some medicine soon.

Last night...last night was something she'd never thought would happen, not in a million years. Despite all her social outings with her friends, Kotori had always considered herself to be a relatively light drinker—certainly nothing compared to Akari, who could drink any man under the table and then some. Anything more than two drinks, and she'd have to call a cab home. Forcing herself to ignore the nausea, she sat up and attempted to locate her d-gazer, which was theoretically either in her purse or her pockets. The world spun heavily as soon as her feet touched the cold floor, and she had to hang on to the bedpost before gravity finally seemed to settle. Gingerly, she picked her way through the piles of outer garments and underwear—how did her bra manage to end up on the ceiling lamp—before reaching her purse, which had been carelessly tossed into a corner along with one of her shoes. Unceremoniously she emptied its contents onto the floor, and picked out the device among the scattered offerings of her purse. Squinting to focus her sight on the small font, she clicked through her files until last night's bar tab popped up, the list so long that it took all of five seconds for her to scroll through all the text.

Holy shit. $208.15 for just the two of them? No wonder they were paying for it now; she didn't even want to think about how she was going to explain that charge on her credit card bill to her mother. The thought only made her stomach churn more, and she decided she'd better try and see if this house had any hangover cures before she threw up all over the floor. Shakily, she wove her way back to the bed, pulling one of Yuma's t-shirts over her head and then grabbing a pair of his boxers out his (she assumed) clean laundry pile. There was no doubt in her mind that her own clothes were probably beyond any kind of redemption, and after everything he'd put her through, he could at least stand to lend her some clothes. Still cursing herself, she staggered out the trapdoor, prayer she could make it down the stairs without falling.

* * *

"Shit...shit...what the hell was last night all about..." Pushing back his sweaty bangs, Yuma turned on the faucet and splashed the cold water over his face, which helped to wash away the sour taste of bile but not the guilt in his chest. The face that stared back at him in the mirror showed a haggard-looking young man, his crimson eyes bloodshot and lined with dark circles. The nausea had abated slightly after his business with the toilet, but the pounding in his head had only seemed to worsen. Kotori...he hadn't wanted anything to do with her, or anyone else from Heartland, anymore, yet there was no denying the activities that had taken place last night.

"_Tell me, Yuma...why are you doing this..." She gasped out as he drove into her at a relentless pace, her nails digging into his back but not quite mauling him yet—_

SLAM. A wave of nausea rose up again, but he fought it back down. _Don't think about this, Yuma, just stop..._ Water dripped onto the countertop but he made no move to reach for the towel. And yet when he closed his eyes, his thoughts drifted through the haze of emotions, back to that single moment last night...

* * *

_He was irritated; that much was certain. Things were already tense enough with Kaito and Ryoga, and all of sudden she came into the picture. Who the hell gave her the right to tell him what he could and couldn't do, anyway? Especially after she left him like that—his blood boiled at the mere memory—and now she claimed she wanted to help? It was all bullshit. Lies._

_The thumping bass of a popular song drew his attention. Without realizing it, he had walked right to the entrance of the most popular clubbing spot in downtown Neo Domino, 'Synchro'. Partying wasn't exactly his idea of a good time, but right now, with his emotions running wild and thoughts a jumbled mess, a drink didn't seem like such a bad idea._

___– – – – – –_  


"_What, can't I have a drink, or is that a crime too?" He stared at her, ruby-red lips set on the edge of a half-empty glass, an astonishingly low-cut minidress hugging her curves in all the right places, the roundness of her firm breasts pushed up just enough to send a familiar tingle running down his spine. Without even waiting for a reply, she signaled the bartender for a refill, who must've been paying attention for he immediately swapped out her now-empty glass out with a new one. _

"_And what can I get for you, sir?" Yuma jerked towards the bartender, who apparently assumed that they were here together. Crap. He rarely went out for drinks and even then a place like Synchro was way out of his budget range. What were you supposed to order in a high-end club like this anyway? "I—it's fine, I don't ne—"_

"—_he'll take a cuba libre. That's all right with you, isn't it, Yuma?" Kotori replied for him, casting a knowing look in his direction. "It's also about the only thing you'll order, if memory serves..." Before he knew what was happening a glass was pressed into his hand, and then the bartender was gone, already serving another patron. "Relax, I'll pick up the tab this time," she said sarcastically, as if reading his mind. Taking a rather heavy sip of her second(?) drink, she patted the empty stool next to her. "Now, are you going to sit or just stand there awkwardly the whole night?"_

_Reluctantly he eased into the chair, his eyes never leaving hers. He swirled the glass around in his hand, the strong fumes already making him slightly light-headed. Then again, if she was serious about paying the tab... A part of his brain seemed to snap, and he downed half of the rum and coke in one shot, resisting the urge to wince as the alcohol burned the entire way down. It was a good burn, though—something he'd needed, after the shitstorm that happened earlier in the afternoon. Kotori seemed to find his reaction amusing, her light giggle reaching his ears after he quickly emptied the entire glass. "Refill. Same drink." The glass tumbler was instantaneously replaced with a new one, lime wedge and all._

"_Careful there, Yuma. You'll get fucked up if you keep downing them like that," she commented casually, as if they were merely talking about the weather next day rather than getting wasted in a bar. He wasn't even sure why he decided to accept her offer in the first place, and now they were sitting in an unsettling silence, downing drinks with abandon._

"_Hey, you wanna dance?"_

_He nearly choked on the liquid. "Wh-what? Dancing?"_

_She rolled her eyes as she slid off the stool, hanging onto the back of the chair to steady herself. "Well, yeah, what else would you do at a club? Come on, it'll be fun—oh, they're playing my favorite song—come on!" With a surprising amount of strength, she yanked him towards the dance floor, which was already pulsing with other lithe, young bodies, all looking to have a good time. The bass was overwhelming, but by this time the alcohol had left him strangely compliant to her suggestions. They managed to squeeze themselves in a small corner near the speakers, and despite the staggering amount of alcohol in their systems, Kotori was still swaying her body to the beat, looking not at all drunk. Resigning himself to the inevitable, he followed her lead, moving and grinding against her._

"_You wanna go somewhere later?"_

"_What?" _

_They had to shout at each other, the volume was so loud next to the speakers. She smiled coquettishly, leaning so close that she was practically pressed against him, her softness making her all the more irresistible._

"_I said, interested in someplace more private?"_

_He had no answer for that; whatever logical reasoning he had left was long gone after that last drink, but even so a part of him stopped his voice from responding right away. Kotori waited patiently for his reply, taking the opportunity to wrap her arms around his neck, lips ghosting down the open front of his button-up. He groaned and bucked against her slightly after she unexpectedly ground against his crotch, and from the knowing simper on her face, he knew she could clearly feel his lust. Another writhe of her hips, and abruptly she was pinned with her back to the wall, his hands groping her curves as he struggled to control his instincts._

_All around them, the other couples continued to throw themselves into the beat, oblivious to the unresolved sexual tension that was thick in the air around the two. He didn't care anymore at this point; even if he would come to regret it tomorrow, in this one, current moment, there was only one thought in his mind, and that was he wanted her. _

_He needed her._

"_My place or yours?"_

_She laughed that tinkling laughter again, carefully tracing his lips. "We're staying at the same place, remember?" It took him a moment to process what she had said—those hands of hers were awfully distracting—before he proceeded to shove his way through the crowd, trying not to stumble like a total drunkard. Miraculously, their coats and even their unfinished drinks were just as they left them, although Yuma took the opportunity to finish what was left before leaving. "What, might as well not waste it, right?" He retorted after Kotori gave him an amused glance._

"_True, since I am paying the bill. Lead the way then, Mr. Neo Domino resident."_

* * *

"So...I see you've finally woken up, Miss Mizuki." The proprietor of the place nodded in her direction, a neutral expression on her face. Kotori wasn't sure if this was a good sign or a bad sign, but she was too hungover to care and frankly, Cathy's actions the other day had not endeared the girl to her at all.

"Ugh...good morning, Miss Cathy..." She grabbed a chair and slumped down heavily, massaging her temples.

"Rough night, nya?" A cup of water was placed in front her, along with a small bottle. "By the way, it's past 1 o'clock in the afternoon now," her lips curved upwards in a knowing smirk, and Kotori could practically feel her eyes locking in on the bruises that were now speckled all around her neck and collarbone.

"...Thanks." It was a bit eerie how there just happened to be a bottle of _eki-kyabe_ for her, and vaguely she wondered exactly how much Cathy had deduced about her relationship with Yuma. Ignoring the bitter taste, she drained the bottle, then the cup of water. She hated taking the stuff, but it was pretty quick in clearing up hangovers, particularly the nausea part. She nodded slightly as Cathy refilled the cup with some more water.

"Well, how was it, nya?" The cat-girl licked her lips in a devious manner, which pissed Kotori off. What was this, some sort of supposed 'girl time' gossip session? She barely considered them to be acquaintances, let alone friends, and now she was expected to regale the details in which she and Yuma screwed each other last night?

"...What?" She tried her best to prevent her voice from taking an accusatory tone, but it wasn't very successful. Cathy seemed nonplussed though, and merely shrugged.

"Where were you two last night anyway? I thought you changed your mind and headed back to Heartland, until the two of you barged in around 1am? And besides," she took a sip of her own cup of tea, oblivious to Kotori's livid expression, "you're wearing his clothes."

If her grip had been any stronger, the glass might've cracked in her hand. "...Th-that's...I don't see how any of that is your business. What happened between Yuma and I...it's nothing you need to concern yourself with." Inwardly she fumed—what the hell was her damage? Obviously this girl had some sort of strange attachment to Yuma, although it was clear that the feelings were not reciprocated. Perhaps it was jealousy...but even if it was, she was being oddly indifferent about it, as if she were merely pointing out a fact.

"Yuma is a dear friend of mine, too. I just wanted to make sure he's all right." Those eyes gleamed over the edge of her cup, and for a second Kotori wondered if she was part-cat, or if it was just her hangover playing tricks on her. Although Cathy hadn't said anything, the threat had been clear—_hurt him, and you'll have to deal with me_.

Well, if that was how she was going to play this...game on, then. "We went clubbing at _Synchro—_you know, down a couple of drinks, hit the dance floor—then we came back," she replied smoothly and took a drink of water, taking note of the slight change in Cathy's attitude.

"_Synchro_, eh? I'm surprised he even agreed—Yuma's not the clubbing type, after all. Oh, but I'm sure you already knew that, no?" The gloves were coming off now, and with each passing second the tension was growing heavier.

"It was more of an accident, actually. I was there by myself first, and he just happened to show up."

"And so you both _just happened_ to end up drinking together, and then _just happened_ to end up in the same bed." Her scathing tone was laced with sarcasm, which pleased Kotori to no end.

"Hmm, something like that. It gets a little hazy after the bed part—Yuma does have a tendency to get rather aggressive when he's intoxicated. Oh, but wait, you probably already knew that, huh?" Voice dripping with venom, she couldn't resist giving the bitch a smug smile, especially since she knew for a fact that Yuma would never sleep with her, not in a million years. _That's right you skank, no matter __how hard you to try to please Yuma, you'll never have him_.

To her credit, Cathy remained remarkably composed and lady-like, although it was clear to both of them that she was only acting out of politeness now. "I see. I'll keep that in mind for future reference. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to check on the other tenants for a bit. Feel free to use any of the facilities if you need to..._freshen up_." With that she left in a whirl, and Kotori heaved a sigh of relief, glad to be rid of the crazy cat-lady for now. Her headache and nausea were much improved now, even though other parts of her were still rather sore. While she had spiced up the wording a bit to grind Cathy's nerves, it was true that Yuma had been rougher than he usually would be last night; she knew, deep down, that he still hadn't forgiven her for that incident. Though, she wouldn't deny that it had made for some incredibly hot sex—fighting him for domination like that, it had turned her on more than she thought. It could've also been due to their incredibly drunken state, since she knew from experience that they both had a tendency to get rather horny after consuming alcohol. Leaning back in the chair, her mind inevitably went back to a few hours before...

* * *

_The cab driver had given them suspicious glares the entire ride back, although at the very least he refrained from making inappropriate comments about their state. Kotori was amazed that she had yet to feel sick, given that she had consumed more than twice her usual tolerance level. Rather, she was enjoying the floaty feeling, her body getting warm and tingly all over, especially her lower regions... Subconsciously she rubbed her thighs her together, wondering just how much longer it would take to return to that high-rise. If they didn't reach the building soon...for a moment she wondered just how pissed the driver would get if they started making out in the back seat. But no, that wouldn't be a wise idea, not when she didn't know her way around this unfamiliar city._

"_All right folks, Beaumont Towers, it'll be $22 even," the driver announced gruffly, glad to be rid of the drunken couple. At least they hadn't vomited all over the floor, although he could tell just by the way their hands had been wandering all over each other that sleep was probably not on their itinerary for the night. Kotori made sure to give him an extra-large tip, feeling slightly bad for making him so uncomfortable, before stumbling with Yuma into the lobby and up the elevators._

___– – – – – –_

_The elevator ride up was spent in a stony silence; physically, she could tell that Yuma was interested in continuing what they started back at the club, but his expression was a different story entirely. Whatever; if this encounter ended in a one-night stand, then so be it. She had long trained herself to hide her truest emotions, her vulnerability._

"_...What did you mean, you were trying to 'forget'?" _

_She was startled out of her own trivial thoughts by his voice. "...Pardon?"_

_He shifted uneasily, as if debating whether or not he should continue. "Back at the club; you mentioned that forgetting was hard work. What were trying to forget?"_

"_A lot of things, I guess..."_

"_Such as...?" _

_He was baiting her, although she didn't understand why. Was it not obvious enough, given everything that had already happened? Or did he just want to hear it from her own mouth? Regardless, she had not been his friend for more than 15 years without learning his inner workings, never mind that they'd been apart for so long. Feigning ignorance, she simply shrugged, enjoying his increasing ire._

_She had not expected him to cross the floor of the elevator in two strides, and suddenly she was pinned by her shoulders, his scowling face inches from hers. "Don't play dumb with me, Kotori, you know exactly what I'm talking about!" A slight shiver of fear went through her as she felt her back press against the wall, but it was quickly replaced with anger of her own._

"_I...I don't know what you're talking about," her mouth arranged into a defiant smirk, determined to get a rise out of him._

_Surprisingly he backed off, his features arranged into a neutral expression. "...I see. Okay, then I guess you don't care that I've got no plans to return to Heartland, nor do I care about staying in touch with anyone from there," his lips hovered just above her neck, and instinctively her pulse quickened at the sensation. _

"_N-no..." Oh god, his touch...he was teasing her, torturing her with the just-barely-there kisses, and her hands immediately grabbed the bottom of his shirt. She heard him smirk in her ear, but she refused to give in._

"_Really? Even if I told you that maybe this is all just a part of something bigger..." One of his hands was firmly groping her ass, and she couldn't stop the moan that escaped. "Tell me...did you miss me," his tongue traced a slow line down her jawline and she squirmed, "...as much as I missed you?"_

"_...Ng...n-no..." She was faltering, she knew, but the anger in her refused to dissipate._

"_Liar." And then his lips crashed against hers and she pulled him close, their tongues battling for control. He tasted strongly of alcohol, but beneath the layers of spirits and chasers she recognized a familiar flavor, the part that made him uniquely him. She groaned and writhed as he rubbed against her, the heat pooling rapidly in her loins. Not wanting to lose, she pulled at his shirt, tearing through the buttons with a fervent need._

_A ding from the elevator brought them back to reality, and they nearly fell through the doors, all coordination gone but by some means, they managed to reached the front door, Kotori panting heavily against his shoulder as Yuma fumbled for the keys, cursing under his breath. Finally, the door swung open and she tripped over the step, dizzy from the alcohol and heat. She reached for the light switch, but he pulled her back and towards the stairs._

"_Don't—it'll just make things more complicated."_

_Despite the darkness, Yuma was able to navigate with amazing accuracy up to the attic, with Kotori wobbling behind. A soon as she shut the trapdoor his hands found her waist, and he wasted no time in pulling the tight black dress off, tearing the flimsy shoulder straps in the process before he proceeded to ravish her, the alcohol-fueled lust driving his actions._

* * *

Aside from blinds, another item he really needed to invest in was a laundry hamper. Usually Yuma could keep track of which pile was clean and which needed to be washed, but after staggering through them last night, they were little more than scattered bunches all over the floor. Sighing, he randomly grabbed a blue sleeveless shirt that was hanging off the back of a chair (he was pretty sure it was clean) and his grey sweatpants. As he was about to head down, his foot hit a shiny object, and he stopped after realizing that there were several objects strewn about. Reaching down, he picked them up and put them back into her purse, but not before taking a closer look at a photo that had gotten caught among the make-up and tissues. He barely recognized it—the photo was taken just after their middle school graduation, the two of them surrounded by the rest of their friends, Akari playfully messing his hair just as grandma took the picture... It all seemed like a lifetime ago, a different lifetime.

Just as he was about to slip it back into her bag, something soft and lacy fell onto his face. Sputtering, he grabbed the offending object and held it at arm's length, only to register it was a bra. A lacy, baby blue strapless bra, which could only have belonged to one person. Looking up, he saw the other half of the set dangling precariously from the light above him. _How the hell did those end up there..._

* * *

_She had come in a rush, her sweetness gushing over his tongue, the scent and taste making him even harder than he already was. He licked the remaining essence off her thighs, triggering a lust-filled cry from Kotori, who was no doubt still acutely sensitive from her orgasm. But she was still the same, still sweet and slightly sour, a subtle floral-ness. _

"_You're tasty," he said matter-of-factly, taking in the way she was sprawled over his sheets, hair tangled and a thin sheen of sweat covering her body. She was still struggling to catch her breath, limbs trembling slightly in the aftermath. Leaning down, he captured her mouth in his, shoving his tongue past her lips so she could taste her own juices. She protested weakly, but quickly allowed him access after he stripped off his boxers and sank his tip in very shallowly, just enough to make both of them moan at the contact. Despite her earlier exhaustion he could feel her trying to coax him to enter, but he held firm, even as she vainly tried to impale herself._

"_Please, Yuma..." Her voice was breathy, pleading; Yuma refused to give an inch, however._

"_No, not yet... You didn't answer my question yet..." _

"_Wha...question?"_

"_In the elevator, when I asked you, if you missed me...answer it, Kotori," Her name rolled off his tongue, and he was reminded of what they used to be, how they used to be... "What I said...about missing you...I wasn't lying, you know," he whispered in her ear, voice laced with restraint. He pushed a little deeper into her and instantly she tightened, latching on to the head. A shuddering wave of pleasure flooded his body, and he nearly lost what slight control he had left; still, he'd be damned if he lost to her now. _

_She arched her back, desperately seeking the friction she wanted. "I...I..." Her voice died as her breath hitched from his subtle motions._

"_Just say it, Kotori. Did you miss me? Did you miss my touch, the way I pleasure you, the way I can have you screaming my name in ecstasy as you come?" She was fairly sobbing now, but he willed himself to remain still. "Well, Kotori Mizuki?"_

"_I...y-yes Yuma, yes—oh gods, I missed you so much...you don't even..." Her eyes opened and stared into his, and for second he lost himself in them, reflecting both their desires back at him. _

_With those words, he thrust himself in fully, groaning as he buried himself deeply inside her, relishing the tight heat that he had gone so long without. She writhed and clawed his arms, the sensation of being filled so suddenly too much. He probably should have been gentler, given her more time to adjust, but it'd be so long since he felt this pleasure that he couldn't stop the frantic pace that was building. Her hips undulated to meet his thrusts, and in the haze of lust he found her lips, kissing her with a ferocity he hadn't known as she clung to him helplessly, crying out with each thrust. _

_More...he wanted more, needed more, he wanted to completely own and fuck her senseless, until they were nothing more than a trembling, screaming mess, drowning in their own pleasure. Even as her lithe body was pressed against his, he managed to hook one leg over his shoulder, the change in angles allow him to drive into her more completely. She moaned into his mouth, before parting to catch her breath. He knew he was being rougher than usual—the memory of their parting was forever tainted—but it was so good. His own body was reaching its peak soon, the underlying tension being pulled taut as her walls seemed to suck him in with each push. He gasped out wordlessly when she suddenly ran her tongue down his collarbone, sucking the corner where his pulse hummed. "O-oh, Jesus..." Try as he might, he couldn't stop his voice from wavering slightly, the wave threatening to crash all too soon._

"_Tell me, Yuma...why are you doing this..." She gasped out as he drove into her at a relentless pace, her nails digging into his back but not quite mauling him yet, although he was pretty sure wasn't going to mind anytime soon._

"_What do you mean..." He couldn't tell what she was referring to—the sex? The lies? Neither of which he had answers for, none that he could tell her, in any case. It was better for her, for all of them, if she never knew the truth. _

"_All of this," she whispered solemnly, despite the fact that her body was trembling with anticipation._

"_...I can't...I don't..." He was losing himself, on the verge of just breaking down and telling her everything, about Kaito, the Numbers, and Astral...but no, he couldn't, not when it would mean the complete and utter destruction of everything he'd worked for and sacrificed to build up. He looked into her eyes pleadingly, praying she would somehow understand without words._

"_Then, at least answer me this," she managed to choke out, "am I...am I still important to you?"_

_How was he supposed to answer something like that? If he said yes, it would just be giving her false hope, but if he said no...it wasn't even a lie he could consider, regardless of all the circumstances. He jerked again and nearly fell into her as she squeezed him, both on the edge of a tremendous orgasm. _

_He couldn't...yet he had to..._

_Just when he thought he couldn't hold the silence any longer, Kotori's eyes shot open and her body arched, his name mixed with incoherent cries as she came hard, clutching him tightly. Yuma only managed to clumsily thrust a few more times, before he lost all control and came deeply inside, her name the sole word he managed to utter. Exhausted, he buried himself in her comforting embrace, not wanting to pull out just yet._

"_I'm sorry..." He whispered into her hair, not sure if she was even conscious to hear it. To his surprise, she stirred and gently traced lines on his torso, the sheets wound around her frame._

"_It's okay...I guessed as much, anyway." Subconsciously he stroked her soft hair, admiring their silky texture. "Everybody has their reasons, even you, Yuma Tsukumo."_

_He could feel the uneasiness in his stomach welling up again at the mention of his decisions...not exactly the best topic to discuss during a post-coital cuddle. As her hands started straying over his body again, he could feel himself getting hard once more... Before she could say anymore on the subject, he brought her into a heated kiss, much to her surprise. She moaned slightly as his erection brushed her thigh, signaling his intentions._

"_A-again?" She blushed and looked shy, and suddenly she seemed just as innocent as she was during their first time together, embarrassed, but pleased. He chuckled lowly into her ear and she gave a squeak as he flipped her over onto her stomach, hands groping her breasts. "Aahnn...Yuma..."_

"_You really didn't think I'd be satisfied with just one round, did you?" Without warning, he entered her and she shrieked, although the cries dissipated into pleasure-filled moans soon enough._

_Even if it was just for one night, he needed to get his fill of her, before he pushed her out forever..._

* * *

"Oh Yuma, there you are! I was just about to check in on you~" Cathy pranced about in front of his face as soon as he descended the steps, handing him a glass of water and a bottle of _eki-kyabe._ Kotori was strangely nowhere in sight, despite the fact that she had headed down before him. "You should hurry up and drink it, Yuma, you don't want to feel sick all day, do you?"

He had grown used to Cathy's eccentric ways over the years, but sometimes her behavior still puzzled him to no end. She stared brightly at him, as if determined to make sure he drank the medicine before doing anything else. Well, whatever—he needed it anyway, so down it went.

"By the way, if you're looking for Miss Mizuki, I believe she left already," Cathy replied breezily, much to Yuma's shock. Left? Her? How had she managed to get past him on the stairs—

"How—are you sure?"

The cat girl nodded, pushing her glasses up the bridge of nose. "Sure I'm sure—I was the one who called a cab for her, after all, nya. Though, Yuma dear, if you want my honest opinion, girls like her aren't worth chasing after. In the end, she'll just make you cry." She patted his shoulder sympathetically, before picking up his glass and moving it into the sink.

He stood still for another minute, before turning down the hallway and back up to his room. Cathy meant well, but she didn't understand, not like the way she understood him... As he began returning it to some semblance of order, a trinket fell out of the sheets; picking it up, he realized it was her choker, the one with a heart-shaped pendant that she'd worn since childhood. It'd probably gotten loose during their tussle last night, and she'd must've forgotten about it in her haste to leave. Well, that wasn't his problem; he was simply getting rid of the trash in his room.

"Yuma, lunch is ready, nya~ Better hurry down before it gets cold!"

"I'll be there in a sec!" He bounded down the stairs, but not before sliding his desk shut. His deck scattered a bit at the force, some of the cards sliding over a heart-shaped jewel.

They were, after all, all that he had left.

* * *

A/N: Ugh. This one-shot went though a very heavy edit before reaching this stage; originally, I had written a lot of PWP scenes, which I ultimately cut out because my beta pointed out to me that not only was it dragging the story on too long, sometimes, less is more. And I agree. Anyway, credits to Kiyuzanova and her story _Quasar_ for being the inspiration and backdrop for this one-shot—I think this is one of the few situations where I can write Yuma and Kotori as very different than how they are in anime canon, and I'm not sure how successful it was, considering that I'd highly doubt they'd become like this without some sort of major catastrophe (but that's what AU's are for, yeah?)

I'll post the parts I edited out, after I clean them up. Yay for PWP? As always, **I'd really appreciate your reviews and thoughts, especially on how successful (or not) I was with their characterization.** I'm still striving to write a lemon where they are as in-show canon as possible, so that will be a future project...


	2. The Cutting Room: Extra Scenes

A/N: These are basically scenes that I originally wrote but ended up cutting b/c they just kept going on for too long. You can pretty much just think of them as PWP drabbles that fit within the timeline of the one-shot. There's a bit of carry-over from the previous chapter but that's just to set the tone.

* * *

**At the Bar:**

"_What, can't I have a drink, or is that a crime too?" He stared at her, ruby-red lips set on the edge of a half-empty glass, an astonishingly low-cut minidress hugging her curves in all the right places, the roundness of her firm breasts pushed up just enough to send a familiar tingle running down his spine. Without even waiting for a reply, she signaled the bartender for a refill, who must've been paying attention for he immediately swapped out her now-empty glass out with a new one. _

"_And what can I get for you, sir?" Yuma jerked towards the bartender, who apparently assumed that they were here together. Crap. He rarely went out for drinks and even then a place like Synchro was way out of his budget range. What were you supposed to order in a high-end club like this anyway? "I—it's fine, I don't ne—"_

"—_he'll take a cuba libre. That's all right with you, isn't it, Yuma?" Kotori replied for him, casting a knowing look in his direction. "It's also about the only thing you'll order, if memory serves..." Before he knew what was happening a glass was pressed into his hand, and then the bartender was gone, already serving another patron. "Relax, I'll pick up the tab this time," she said sarcastically, as if reading his mind. Taking a rather heavy sip of her second(?) drink, she patted the empty stool next to her. "Now, are you going to sit or just stand there awkwardly the whole night?"_

_Reluctantly he eased into the chair, his eyes never leaving hers. He swirled the glass around in his hand, the strong fumes already making him slightly light-headed. Then again, if she was serious about paying the tab... A part of his brain seemed to snap, and he downed half of the rum and coke in one shot, resisting the urge to wince as the alcohol burned the entire way down. It was a good burn, though—something he'd needed, after the shitstorm that happened earlier in the afternoon. Kotori seemed to find his reaction amusing, her light giggle reaching his ears after he quickly emptied the entire glass. "Refill. Same drink." The glass tumbler was instantaneously replaced with a new one, lime wedge and all._

"_Careful there, Yuma. You'll get fucked up if you keep downing them like that," she commented casually, as if they were merely talking about the weather next day rather than getting wasted in a bar. "And can I get a screwdriver this time? Thanks." The glass in her hand was exchanged with yet another one, this time containing a potent mixture of vodka and orange juice. He wasn't even sure why he decided to accept her offer in the first place, and now they were sitting in an unsettling silence, downing drinks with abandon._

"_I could say the same for you..." Yuma muttered over his third (or was it fourth?) drink, feeling the warming effects of the alcohol kicking in. Generally speaking, drinking wasn't his thing, but at least the drinks here were better than the cheap crap his college friends sometimes broke out during study parties. "Why do you care, anyway?"_

"_Hmm...do I need a reason? After all, you didn't seem to think so when you left Heartland." Her full lips were curled into a smirk, and her face seemed redder than usual, even without the effects of the alcohol. Yuma felt his blood pressure rise at the mention of that topic again, and yet...yet he couldn't help but notice her body as well, and realized just how much she'd changed since he'd left. His eyes strayed down the vast expanse of her smooth skin, pale and flawless, and those legs... Damn, it'd been a long time since they'd were together, and to his chagrin, he felt his body starting to respond in a way that he hadn't felt for a very long time... If this night was going where he thought it was going, he was going to need more than just a few drinks. He slammed the glass onto the countertop, ignoring the glares from the other patrons._

"_Same drink, sir?" _

"_Yea—no, actually, get me a sake bomb."_

"—_Make that two," Yuma shot a glance at Kotori, who had somehow leaned over the counter when he was finishing his drink. The bartender raised an eyebrow but didn't say a word; instead he simply collected their empty glasses and left to make two sake bombs. She was sitting so closely now that he could smell the alcohol mixing with her own scent, the combination making his body hot and his head spin (or was that just the alcohol). "Trying to forget something, are we?" She whispered, her hot breath trailing along his neck, and he couldn't stop the shudder that coursed through his body. "You know," she breathed, and as her hand crept up his thigh he jerked slightly at the touch, "I wasn't able to forget you after you left, no matter how hard I tried..." The hand was nearly at his belt but he snatched her wrist and forcefully pulled her forward so she was straddling his waist. The action seemed to take her by surprise, her eyes looking up at his in a widened stare._

"_Stop; just stop. What the hell do you think you're trying to achieve by saying things like that now?" His voice was a harsh whisper, the alcohol only fueling his emotions. But gods, she was beautiful...those large doe eyes, framed with thick, heavy lashes, and the crimson lips that stood out from her snow-white skin... He had a momentary flashback to their first kiss, back when they were still just kids, really; both of them so nervous that they'd closed their eyes, only to realize neither was willing to make the first move. His heart rate seemed to double, and a heavy warmth in his stomach was making itself more pronounced. As if by instinct, he tilted her chin up and she leaned forward, eyes fluttering shut..._

"_A-hem. Your sake bombs, miss. Also, please be aware that while public displays of affection are tolerated, provocative and/or sexual behavior is prohibited. If you wish to engage in more private activities, may I suggest the hotel across the street?" The two jumped apart as the bartender set down two pint glasses, each with a tiny shot glass of sake suspended above._

"_S-sorry..." Exasperated, Yuma ran his fingers through his hair before reaching for his pint. What the hell was he thinking—it had to have been the alcohol, had to be—in a public place like this? If they hadn't been interrupted right then...a dozen mental images popped up, all of them involving varying degrees of dress, a few involving the bar top and none of them appropriate. Shaking his head to himself, he grasped the chopsticks that were balancing the delicate sake cup, only to be stopped by her hand on his arm._

_Her own glass was in front of her, the other hand poised to pull the chopsticks out as well. "Won't you wait for me?" Those ruby lips formed a coy pout, and he found himself unable to turn down her request. "For old time's sake; on three?"_

_He nodded wordlessly, and as soon as the sake splashed into the beer, he chugged a good amount, feeling the rush of alcohol hitting all at once. That's it; he was definitely fucked up now, if not at least very drunk. Genetics had been kind though, and he was able to avoid turning into a tomato (unlike Akari), even with all the drinks in his system. Next to him, Kotori laid her head onto the counter, absently playing with an ice cube. "Still think you can finish that?" She teased, gesturing towards the direction of his half-finished sake bomb._

"_Shouldn't you be more worried about yourself?" She had been here even before he'd shown up, so at the very least, she was up one drink on him. "Though, I guess my worries are misplaced, given how well you seem to be holding up." The world was definitely spinning now, but strangely he was not bothered by it; gravity wasn't all that important in this situation, anyway. _

_Her laughter chimed liked the silvery peals of bells. "Mmm, maybe...but I've got you, so I'm not particularly worried." He watched with a slight amazement as she downed the remainder of her drink in a single gulp. "Thanks to you, I think I've secretly become a closet alcoholic. Forgetting is hard, you know." As she said this, reached over and tucked a stray hair behind his ear, her fingers lingering perhaps a little longer than necessary across his jawline. He resisted the urge to turn in to her touch, instead signaling the bartender._

"_I'll take whatever your house specialty is; and so will she, for that matter."_

_Kotori raised a perfectly manicured eyebrow at his sudden boldness. "Who said I wanted one?"_

"_Who said you didn't?" Somehow she was sitting in his lap again, although with less provocativeness than earlier. Gently he ran a thumb under her chin, admiring her full lips. He had a strong urge to just throw all caution to the wind and kiss her right there and then, but a small, still functioning part of his brain reminded him about the bartender's warning._

_Logically, he knew that it was really the effects of the alcohol, but the more he stared at her, the more his desire grew. It was ironic, considering that for much of their adolescence, she'd always had little confidence in her own looks; now the mere sight of her, with a messy bun and wearing that revealing dress, could leave him breathless. For her part, she didn't appear to mind at all, but rather she seemed to be encouraging him, surreptitiously running a finger down his arm as she nuzzled his chest. He glanced warily at the countertop, where two glasses filled with a drink he couldn't identify were waiting. Cautiously he took a sip, before draining half the cup. _

"_Is that any good?" _

_Yuma stared down at the girl in his lap, before handing her the other cup. She sniffed it slightly before drinking, her face twisting into a grimace as she set it back down. "Ugh...absinthe, not my favorite..."_

"_I thought it was all right..."_

"_That's just because you're drunk," she deadpanned, toying with his open collar. "Hey, you dance?"_

_He nearly choked on the liquid. "Wh-what? Dancing?"_

_She rolled her eyes as she slid off his lap, hanging onto the back of the chair to steady herself. "Well, yeah, what else would you do at a club? Come on, it'll be fun—oh, they're playing my favorite song—come on!" With a surprising amount of strength, she yanked him towards the dance floor, which was already pulsing with other lithe, young bodies, all looking to have a good time. The bass was overwhelming, but by this time the alcohol had left him strangely compliant to her suggestions. They managed to squeeze themselves in a small corner near the speakers, and despite the staggering amount of alcohol in their systems, Kotori was still swaying her body to the beat, looking not at all drunk. Resigning himself to the inevitable, he followed her lead, moving and grinding against her._

_'I see, I like how you do it, baby…  
__I can really show you how to move it, baby…'_

_Despite the jostling and occasional shoving against the other clubbers, Yuma had to admit it wasn't a half-bad idea. Why should he beat himself up for things he couldn't control, when he could just lose himself to the music, to her? Apparently the feeling was mutual, as she increasingly ramped up their physical contact as the song reached its peak._

"_You wanna go somewhere later?"_

"_What?" _

_They had to shout at each other, the volume was so loud next to the speakers. She smiled coquettishly, leaning so close that she was practically pressed against him, her softness making her all the more irresistible._

"_I said, interested in someplace more private?"_

_He had no answer for that; whatever logical reasoning he had left was long gone after that last drink, but even so a part of him stopped his voice from responding right away. Kotori waited patiently for his reply, taking the opportunity to wrap her arms around his neck, lips ghosting down the open front of his button-up. He groaned and bucked against her slightly after she unexpectedly ground against his crotch, and from the knowing simper on her face, he knew she could clearly feel his lust. A wave of heat overwhelmed him, and he knew there was no way he could back out now. Another writhe of her hips, and abruptly she was pinned with her back to the wall, his hands groping her curves as he struggled to control his instincts._

_'Me, who is so cowardly and timid  
__I want you to rescue me  
__It can't be anyone but you  
__Let me stop being this fake doll...'_

_The current song was coming to an end, with the DJ segueing into another high-tempo dance tune. All around them, the other couples continued to throw themselves into the beat, oblivious to the unresolved sexual tension that was thick in the air around the two. He didn't care anymore at this point; even if he would come to regret it tomorrow, in this one, current moment, there was only one thought in his mind, and that was he wanted her. _

_He needed her._

"_My place or yours?"_

_She laughed that tinkling laughter again, carefully tracing his lips. "We're staying at the same place, remember?" It took him a moment to process what she had said—those hands of hers were awfully distracting—before he proceeded to shove his way through the crowd, trying not to stumble like a total drunkard. Miraculously, their coats and even their unfinished drinks were just as they left them, although Yuma took the opportunity to finish what was left before leaving. "What, might as well not waste it, right?" He retorted after Kotori gave him an amused glance._

"_True, since I am paying the bill. Lead the way then, Mr. Neo Domino resident."_

* * *

**Elevator to the Bedroom:**

_The elevator ride up was spent in a stony silence; physically, she could tell that Yuma was interested in continuing what they started back at the club, but his expression was a different story entirely. Whatever; if this encounter ended in a one-night stand, then so be it. She had long trained herself to hide her truest emotions, her vulnerability. _

"_...What did you mean, you were trying to 'forget'?" _

_She was startled out of her own trivial thoughts by his voice. "...Pardon?"_

_He shifted uneasily, as if debating whether or not he should continue. "Back at the club; you mentioned that forgetting was hard work. What were trying to forget?"_

"_A lot of things, I guess..."_

"_Such as...?" _

_He was baiting her, although she didn't understand why. Was it not obvious enough, given everything that had already happened? Or did he just want to hear it from her own mouth? Regardless, she had not been his friend for more than 15 years without learning his inner workings, never mind that they'd been apart for so long. Feigning ignorance, she simply shrugged, enjoying his increasing ire._

_She had not expected him to cross the floor of the elevator in two strides, and suddenly she was pinned by her shoulders, his scowling face inches from hers. "Don't play dumb with me, Kotori, you know exactly what I'm talking about!" A slight shiver of fear went through her as she felt her back press against the wall, but it was quickly replaced with anger of her own._

"_I...I don't know what you're talking about," her mouth arranged into a defiant smirk, determined to get a rise out of him._

_Surprisingly he backed off, his features showing a neutral expression. "...I see. Okay, then I guess you don't care that I've got no plans to return to Heartland, nor do I care about staying in touch with anyone from there," his lips hovered just above her neck, and instinctively her pulse quickened at the sensation. _

"_N-no..." Oh god, his touch...he was teasing her, torturing her with the just-barely-there kisses, and her hands immediately grabbed the bottom of his shirt. She heard him smirk in her ear, but she refused to give in._

"_Really? Even if I told you that maybe this is all just a part of something bigger..." One of his hands was firmly groping her ass, and she couldn't stop the moan that escaped. "Tell me...did you miss me," his tongue traced a slow line down her jawline and she squirmed, "...as much as I missed you?"_

"_...Ng...n-no..." She was faltering, she knew, but the anger in her refused to dissipate._

"_Liar." And then his lips crashed against hers and she pulled him close, their tongues battling for control. He tasted strongly of alcohol, but beneath the layers of spirits and chasers she recognized a familiar flavor, the part that made him uniquely him. She groaned and writhed as he rubbed against her, the heat pooling rapidly in her loins. Not wanting to lose, she pulled at his shirt, tearing through the buttons with a fervent need._

_A ding from the elevator brought them back to reality, and they nearly fell through the doors, all coordination gone but by some means, they managed to reached the front door, Kotori panting heavily against his shoulder as Yuma fumbled for the keys, cursing under his breath. Finally, the door swung open and she tripped over the step, dizzy from the alcohol and heat. She reached for the light switch, but he pulled her back and towards the stairs._

"_Don't—it'll just make things more complicated."_

_Despite the darkness, Yuma was able to navigate with amazing accuracy up to the attic, with Kotori wobbling behind. A soon as she shut the trapdoor his hands found her waist, and he wasted no time in pulling the tight black dress off, tearing the flimsy shoulder straps in the process. Distractedly she kicked it away, focusing on how to remove his shirt while he has planting kisses all down her neck. Eventually he shrugged it off, his lips still connected with hers as they greedily devoured each other, barely surfacing for air. She didn't realize she had been walking backwards until she fell onto his unmade bed, gasping as he slid over her form, her legs automatically wrapping around his waist. It took her a second to realize that his pants had already been shed, but that thought flew out of her mind as he tossed her bra over his shoulder and took her pert breast into his mouth, his erection resting just above her heated core._

"_O-oh...!...God..." She moaned hotly and thrust her hips upward, trying to soothe the intense need in her core. How long had it been since she'd felt his touch, the warmth of his body against hers? She didn't even care about playing that stupid game anymore, so long as she could have him, all of him. The pleasure was blinding, particularly after he cupped her other breast, kneading it fairly roughly. "Aahh, Yu-Yuma...oh god..." Unconsciously his name slipped out, and for just a second he paused, as if in disbelief. It was for just a moment though, and the next thing she knew, he slipped his middle finger down her panties, teasing just outside the slit. Immediately her hips bucked, but he firmly held her down._

_Her stomach clenched and the coil wound tightly as he flicked the sensitive nub, and she cried out, sweat and tears dripping down her face from the extraordinary pleasure. It was driving her crazy, his fingers stroking her moist folds yet not penetrating fully. "D-don't, just—ah!—stop teasing already...please..."_

"_...If you say so," he whispered huskily in her ear, and instantly his finger plunged in, sending her into the throes of ecstasy. Slowly he added another in, pumping in and out at an agonizingly slow pace, occasionally rubbing against her clit. "Better?" He smiled condescendingly at her, but Kotori was beyond caring, her body thrashing from this wonderful torture._

"_Nngg—ahh—f-faster, m-more..." She hated herself for sounding like such a shameless whore, but the truth was she needed it, missed it after her body had been denied for so long. Automatically she thought of those lonely nights by herself, when she missed him the most; for sure, her own fingers were nothing in comparison to his. A scream tore from her throat when he shoved in a third finger and rapidly increased the pace._

"_Oh, oh, oh," she panted heavily, the coil starting reach that unbearable level. "I-I'm, I'm—haahh—going—"_

"_Coming?" He finished smoothly for her, and she nodded desperately, just a little more push and then—_

—_And then he abruptly pulled out, causing her to whine with frustration. How dare he do this to her, leave her right on the edge when he knew she was so, so close... Peering through heavily-lidded eyes, she watched as he languidly cleaned his fingers with his tongue, seemingly enjoying her taste. It was an incredibly erotic thing to see, and her core throbbed, demanding the same attention. Just as she was considering bringing herself over the edge, he dipped down, and ran that same tongue across her dripping slit._

"_Yuma!" She screamed his name, not caring that there were other occupants in the house. Grasping at the sheets, she rocked her hips, the level of tension being brought back up at a rapid pace. Whereas he had leisurely teased her earlier, his tongue was now ruthless, thrusting deep into her core, pleasing her in the way only he could. She was going to crash very soon, the pleasure so much it was painful, but there was nothing she could do except wait for the coil to break. As if sensing this, he nipped the delicate bud, sending her over the edge with a vengeance, crying out his name._

* * *

**Bonus Round—Shower Sex:**

"Oh Yuma, there you are! I was just about to check in on you~" Cathy pranced about in front of his face as soon as he descended the steps, handing him a glass of water and a bottle of _eki-kyabe._ Kotori was strangely nowhere in sight, despite the fact that she had headed down before him. "You should hurry up and drink it, Yuma, you don't want to feel sick all day, do you?"

He had grown used to Cathy's eccentric ways over the years, but sometimes her behavior still puzzled him to no end. She stared brightly at him, as if determined to make sure he drank the medicine before doing anything else.

"By the way, if you're looking for Miss Mizuki, I believe she left already," Cathy replied breezily, much to Yuma's shock. Left? Her? Without even taking her purse and essentials?

"Wha—that can't be, her purse is still upstairs in my room," he found himself saying, his chest tightening uncomfortably at the idea. It was illogical for him to feel like this considering they had both gone in knowing the consequences, yet he couldn't stop the fear, the same fear of abandonment he felt back when she had dismissed his so-called 'crazy' ideas. _She wouldn't just up and leave, not after coming all this way..._ Without another thought, he pushed past Cathy and wandered the hallways, searching for her presence.

– – – – – –

Every room seemed to be just as empty as the last, and to his dismay, a wave of panic was starting to rise in his chest. As he debated on asking Cathy where Kotori was headed, another figure rounded the corner, a glower planted on his face.

"Tsukumo! There you are, where the fuck did you go last night?" Yuma nearly plowed right into Ryoga, but luckily caught himself just in time. "And also, why the hell is _your_ girlfriend using _my_ shower?!"

"R-ryoga! I—wait, did you say shower?" His roommate raised an eyebrow, unsure of where this was going.

"No shit Sherlock, what, something wrong with yours?"

"No, but I didn't—"

"And another thing, next time you bring a girl home, I'd appreciate a little warning." Ryoga was clearly agitated, but he'd probably just get more angry if he knew they weren't really together. "I don't need to spend the entire night listening to you two fucking each other's brains out when I'm trying to sleep!"

"Uh, seriously, I'm really, really sorry about that..." Well shit. That pretty much meant everybody else in the house knew they'd slept together last night—oh god, what if Kaito had been around too? He'd never be able to look him straight in the face again. "Look, I'll tell you later—I'm kinda in a hurry right now," he gave Ryoga one last apology, before rushing up the stairs to the second bathroom, leaving the other duelist standing there with a confused look on his face.

"...What just happened here?"

– – – – – –

Hot showers, she decided, were simply one of mankind's greatest inventions. After Cathy had left, she'd contemplated on taking a shower before heading back, but she didn't want to risk running into Yuma. Besides, she wasn't even sure if he was done with his business yet, anyway. And despite the cold shoulder, she had been granted permission to use any of the facilities... She could only hope whomever used this bathroom would not need it any time soon. While the scalding water had only been able to soothe about 10% of her guilty feelings, it did wonders for her sore muscles, especially her thighs—Yuma hadn't been too kind with her last night, but it was all right, she'd live. As the water ran down in rivulets, her hand casually wandered between her legs and she sighed, absentmindedly teasing herself a bit before realizing what she was doing. Embarrassed, she forced herself to wash the rest of her body, yet...

_Well, I guess a little couldn't hurt...and I don't think anyone else is here... _Surrendering herself to the inevitable, she leaned against the cool tiles, fingers working in lazy circles around her core, the other massaging her breast...

"You want some help with that?"

The hazy pleasure she was feeling vanished in an instant and she stared, shell-shocked, at the unwelcome intruder who was currently eyeing her with a poker face, his hair and clothes damp from the shower spray. In her haste to do _something—_close the curtain, scream, slap him—she slipped on the wet ceramic, but a pair of strong arms managed to catch her before she hit the floor.

"Wha—you—but I'm showering!" She all but wailed, her mind too confused and flustered to even give him a coherent scolding.

"Didn't look like that to me..." he muttered under his breath, hoisting her so she could settle on her feet again. Kotori could only lean against him, mind still trying to process just exactly what was happening. Unable to think of any kind of witty retort, she said the first thing that came to her mind.

"Your clothes are getting wet."

He chuckled, but made no move to get out of the shower. "Well, obviously. By the way, you realize you're using my roommate's shower, right?"

"S-so? Cathy said I could use any of the facilities—"

"—she also said that you had left; but that's clearly not the case, is it?" His voice dropped in tone, and she shivered slightly, knowing it carried a deeper meaning than just him simply being serious.

"...Why would I leave without my belongings?" Of course, leave it to Cathy to try and get rid of her as soon as possible; despite her hostess manners, she knew the girl saw her as an enemy, and she would only be too happy to oblige, except she was currently stuck in a shower that wasn't even hers, with her ex-boyfriend whom she just had a one-night stand with.

Yeah. Real simple.

"Why did you come in here if you knew I was showering? And were you watching me?!" She cried, pushing away from his arms, but his grip held firm and she could only flail helplessly against him.

"Of course not! I came looking for you after Cathy claimed you left—but I knew you wouldn't leave your stuff behind," he countered, struggling to hold her tight. "And how am I supposed to know you enjoy a little 'personal time' when you shower—"

"—and so you think that gives you the right to just barge in?!" She accused angrily, humiliated at having been caught during a moment of vulnerability. "You know what, just—out. Get out." She pointed heatedly at the door, but this didn't seem to faze him in the slightest.

His grip relented slightly, and for a second, Kotori really believed that he would listen to her for once and leave. That thought flew out of her mind as he immediately looped an arm around her waist, effectively pinning her against his body. She nearly sighed in resignation, but caught herself just in time—of course, since when did Yuma ever actually listen to her, especially after that snafu involving Astral? "What do you want," she ground out, ignoring the fact that he hadn't moved and was, in fact, in the shower with her.

"Why did you come all this way?"

His question took her by surprise, especially since she herself still hadn't figured out who paid for her way here in the first place. "...What's it to you? It's none of your business." No, if he could keep secrets from her then she could do the same. She could feel his arms tensing up, as if trying to find the right words to say.

"You don't just randomly decide to visit an 'old friend' after all these years. If you really were serious about trying to convince me to return, you would've done it much sooner." He edged his knee between her legs and she twitched, cursing her traitorous body. But Yuma had been more perceptive than she'd anticipated—the result of being on his own, perhaps? As if prodding for the truth, he ground his knee upwards and her eyes fluttered shut, a groan escaping her mouth.

"Maybe it's because...I'm a fool," Kotori fought to keep her gaze steady, despite the steady pressure between her legs. He 'hmmed' in response, evidently not believing her but her gaze made it clear that she had no further words on that particular topic. "Now, are you going to let me shower in peace or what?"

"So, I take it that's a 'no' on my help?" His face was deadpan, but there was a slight teasing lilt in his voice. Suddenly she remembered what she had been doing before he abruptly walked in on her, and her face grew hot. Why oh why had she ever thought it had been a good idea to let herself go in some stranger's house? And judging from the hardness that was poking her stomach, he seemed to have more than just questioning her motives in mind as well.

Sex. Was that really what their relationship had deteriorated down to? They had been best friends, childhood friends that eventually grew into lovers who then parted on bitter terms; so where did that leave them now? Just friends with benefits? _'And not even the friends part,'_ she thought sarcastically. Yet some selfish, irresponsible part of her mind urged her to just go for it, that she might as well take advantage of the situation, especially if it was being offered. They had nothing left to lose, and it was physically pleasurable, so why not?

_'Why not? Because aside from losing what's left of my dignity, I came here to find him, not fuck him!'_

She was surprised that Yuma hadn't already charged ahead and had his way with her, especially given his behavior last night. Maybe he too, was feeling guilty about the circumstances that they now found themselves in. Still, her reasoning was starting to waver, and she realized too late that unconsciously her hands had already wound behind his neck, fingers toying with his wet hair.

Fuck dignity; she'd repent later.

He jumped a bit in surprise as she pulled his head down into a sudden kiss; no doubt he had been expecting her to reject him. He caught on quickly, his tongue gliding past her lips to tangle with hers, causing her to shudder and pull his wet locks. Dimly she felt her back press against the tiled shower walls, but the coolness only served to contrast the heat that was building inside her. A moan escaped her mouth as he moved downward, teeth grazing her breasts.

"A-ahn, ah...Yuma..." As much as she wanted this moment to last forever, Kotori was still aware of the fact that she was overstaying her welcome at this point. She groped around blindly before hooking into the waistband of his pants, hinting her intentions. Without even parting their lips, he managed to hook her legs around his waist and enter her in one smooth thrust, using the wall for support. The shower spray was making it nearly impossible to open her eyes, but she didn't need sight for this rush of pleasure, not when she could feel the intense heat of his length inside her, driving at a frantic pace. Her back was starting to get numb from being shoved against the tiles, especially as Yuma started pushing harder, and she knew he was going to reach his peak soon. There weren't any words exchanged, save for their heavy pantings interrupted by one-word moans, and truthfully, there wasn't much to say; it was clear at this point that they were never going to return to what came before, and even if he was only willing to reconcile enough to have casual sex, she'd take that over open hostility.

"Shit...I'm going to...soon..." He breathed into her ear, arms trembling from the strain of holding her up and she could only nod wordlessly, clinging to the wet cloth of his shirt. A few hard thrusts later and they were reduced to a trembling collection of limbs, savoring every second of their high. The water droplets raining down brought them back to reality, and slowly he eased her legs down, the fluids running down her thighs. For a few minutes neither of them said anything, just soaking in the hot water as all traces of their tryst were wash down the drain.

"Kotori...I—" She blinked in surprise at hearing her name coming from him, but before he could utter the next word a booming knock interrupted the moment, causing both of them to jump apart guiltily.

"Tsukumo! Are you in there?! You are aren't you, you shower-stealing bastard!" Yuma's expression suddenly turned panicky, and his eyes swept between the door and her naked form. It was no doubt his roommate, and by all rights she should have let him go, but not when he was on the verge of revealing something.

She grabbed him by the arm just before he rushed out the shower, despite the repeated knock and muttered profanities. "Wait, Yuma, what did you want to say?" Her eyes pleaded and for a second, his mask fell, and the old Yuma, the one who was warm and silly and caring, showed through. "Please, he can wait a few more seconds, just—"

"—I-I can't, it's Ryoga—my roommate—and I really can't hide this—" His face was confused, and she knew he was wavering, if only she could just reach a little deeper and find the _truth— _"I—sorry, just...I _can't—_" and he stumbled out the tub and yanked the door open, revealing a sullen-looking young man with striking, shoulder-length purple hair. "R-ryoga, hi, uh, listen—"

"—Can it Tsukumo, I don't need to know what you two did in my bathroom. Just make sure you clean it up," he glanced briefly from Yuma's soaked clothes to a towel-clad Kotori, "_thoroughly_." The door slammed shut, leaving both of them dripping wet onto the floor. Yuma stood still for a few more seconds, before grabbing a towel and wiping himself off as best he could.

So that was it, then. Yuma would continue living in Neo Domino with his stoic housemate and psycho landlady, and she would return to Heartland, and they would both pretend nothing had happened. Numbly she pulled the towel off and dressed hastily, nevermind that Yuma was still in the bathroom.

"So...I guess this goodbye, then." He didn't respond, only continued to wipe up the puddles on the floor. "Tell Ryo—your roommate that I'm sorry for using his shower...and I guess thank Cathy for allowing me to stay." Despite her antagonism towards the girl, she had allowed her to stay and offered amenities for free. After gathering her stray hairs back into a messy bun, she inched her way towards the door. "...I know you've long since stopped listening to me, but please Yuma, take care of yourself." She gasped as he embraced her from behind, his face buried in the crook of her neck. "Yuma...?"

"Stay out of it. For your own sake...and mine. Please..." His fingers briefly entwined with hers and she squeezed back, before he pulled away and opened the door.

There was a reason, Kotori knew, a reason beyond her for everything that had happened. But she never made promises she didn't intend to keep, and so she left in silence. If she met her end because of all this, or if she managed to find the truth, as long as it was by her own volition...

_We'll meet again, Yuma Tsukumo. I know it._

* * *

A/N: Yeah okay, this was really just me practicing my pr0n-writing skills. No really, there are definitely some scenes where I was questioning just how OOC they were being, but at the same time I was trying to fit it within Kiyuzanova's background so that became really challenging... Regardless I had fun writing "grown-up" scenes and angsty moments, and hell, I just really like writing about Yuma and Kotori in all different kinds of scenarios.

Also the shower part was really just me being unable to resist putting in a more humorous scene. I can't resist a good scenario to embarrass those two. Especially if it involves Shark.


End file.
